


children

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [191]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, The dragons stay on Berk, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Nuffink asks Hiccup if he can play with his dragon.





	children

“Hey dad, I’m finished with the chores. Can I go fly now?” Hiccup heard his son ask as he was currently making new armor for the people of New Berk. Toothless sat beside him, relaxing. Astrid, Zephyr and Nubless were currently looking after the sheep, while Stormfly dragonsat two of the nightlights, leaving him and his son alone at the moment.

Working with armor was a heavy job, so he couldn’t do all chores himself, so he had asked Nuffink to clean the house for him. After all, he got help.

Beside the boy was his bonded dragon, one of Toothless’ and Nubless’ litter. She was a white fury with green eyes, black nubs and spine, along with a black tail. Her name was Ashtail (Nuffink has originally wanted to name her Blacktail, but Astrid had managed to convinced him to change it), and she had just gotten big enough to carry around a small child while flying for short distances. That was something Nuffink loved, he spent way more time in the air than his sister and her bonded fury, Whitenose. The last of the three furies Snowspine, has no bonded rider yet, and instead spent most of his days playing with all the children of the island.

And as Hiccup looked at his son, he saw the look in his eyes, he really wanted to go play with his dragon, but first, he had to make sure the chores were actually done.

“Are you sure you’ve cleaned the house? You know your mother won’t like it if you promised it but didn’t do it.”

Nuffink nodded.

“I promise.”

“Okay, you and Ashtail can play, just remember to not push her too hard, she’s still growing.”

The boy nodded again, while Toothless walked up towards his daughter, carefully nuzzling her side, his own way to tell her to be careful. Ashtail opened her mouth, giving her father a toothless smile.

“I promise, we’ll be extra careful!”

Not even a minute later, Hiccup saw how his son had mounted the dragon, and they flew away. All he could do was to smile, before looking at his own companion, with pitch black scales.

“They remind us a lot about us, don’t they bud?”

Toothless answered by giving his friend a lick, it was a yes.

They saw so much of themselves in their own children, and how they grew up together. This truly was a perfect world.


End file.
